


Friends Don't Kiss

by KimJongDaeddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, High School, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimJongDaeddy/pseuds/KimJongDaeddy
Summary: Baekhyun needed practice, Chanyeol outright refused...at first.





	Friends Don't Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I was trying to prove a point to my friend that kissing is the best part of a smut fic, then it just kinda...escalated. Yeah, so, enjoy my dudes.

"Baekhyun, I'm not sure if kissing is something we should venture into." Chanyeol said, clearly confused and slightly disturbed as they laid on Chanyeol's bed together.

Baekhyun scoffed, "Think of all I've done for you! You're really going to turn me down now? In my time of need?"

"You put yourself in this situation!" Chanyeol immediately rebutted. "I don't think 'kissing' is a friendship requirement!"

Baekhyun frowned, rolling over to have his back facing Chanyeol. "I'm sorry for being a seventeen-year-old virgin! But if I go to that party tomorrow night with no kissing experience you 'know' they'll spread rumours!"

Chanyeol couldn't see the others face, but he knew Baekhyun was on the verge of tears. With a languid sigh Chanyeol sat up to look down at him.

"Why go to this party in the first place? It's not like you have someone to see."

"But I have a reputation to keep," Baekhyun defended, sinking his head deeper into the pillow. "I know you don't care about yours, but I care about mine. So I'd rather be embarrassed here than at the party in front of everyone."

There was a heavy silence between them, Chanyeol feeling a mixture of annoyance and empathy as he stared down at his best friend. Baekhyun was the worst, really, really the worst.

"Listen, I've been your friend for years. We trust each other more than anyone else in that school. But kissing? Baekhyun, that is not something best friends do!"

Baekhyun stayed silent and unmoving, seemingly refusing to look at Chanyeol.

"If you wanted kissing practice why didn't you get yourself a girlfriend? A girlfriend will give you way more critique and fulfillment than I ever will!"

Baekhyun was still silent, causing Chanyeol to stumble over his words.

"I-I'm a good friend, Baekhyun! I am! But kissing is not something I will do for you, but I am a good friend!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Baekhyun mumbled, making Chanyeol groan in annoyance and slam the back of his head against the wooden bed rest.

Out of everyone he could've befriended in this world, it had to be Baekhyun.

"Okay, okay...but this stays in 'this' room. No one is to know about this, you hear me? No one." Baekhyun was about to roll over until Chanyeol grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Don't! Don't, I just...I can't look at your face before we do this."

"Please, you're flattering me," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but still felt his palms begin to sweat at the thought of what was about to happen.

"Alright, okay." Chanyeol let out a long breath, mentally and physically preparing himself. "Just...just follow along with what I do and you should be fine."

"Alright..." Baekhyun agreed quietly, jolting slightly as Chanyeol shifted on the bed.

Chanyeol positioned himself so he was leaning over Baekhyun while resting on one elbow, half spooning the smaller one but making sure their bottom halves were far, far apart. Baekhyun laid still, unsure if he was allowed to roll over.

Slowly and tentatively, Chanyeol moved his hand down to grab Baekhyun's chin. Tilting it so the boy's head was turned up and towards him. 

"Chanyeol this is...a very weird position." Baekhyun spoke up, causing Chanyeol to scowl.

"Shut up, this way we won't be touching each other much. It's less...handsy."

"Handsy?" Baekhyun questioned, suddenly making solid eye contact with Chanyeol, whom was now looking as if he'd regretted every decision up to this moment.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I'm your best friend, don't think about it too much."

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

Chanyeol sat still for a moment longer, taking another long breath before moving his hand up to Baekhyun's cheek.

"Okay, close your eyes," he instructed, Baekhyun doing so immediately. "Actually no, that looks stupid, open them again."

Baekhyun did as he was told.

"Close them again."

"How about I have one open and the other closed, will that please you?"

"Shut up you asshole."

"Pussy."

"Bitch."

"Can you hurry up and get on with it?!"

"Alright! Alright..." Chanyeol sighed, hoping Baekhyun didn't feel his palm shaking as it rest on his cheek.

Without a word, Chanyeol slowly leaned down, the two of them keeping eye contact as he got closer and closer. He stopped as their noses touched, realising he'd never seen Baekhyun's eyes from so close before. There was something in them, though, something that made Chanyeol swallow hard.

"Okay..." Chanyeol whispered, Baekhyun blinking in response. "Now, close your eyes..."

Baekhyun did so, as did Chanyeol as he leaned in closer, closer...until, finally...their lips pressed together.

It was ever so gentle, Chanyeol made sure of it, and he could feel Baekhyun go stiff as Chanyeol tried to move his lips against his.

"Try and relax," Chanyeol instructed, Baekhyun letting out a long breath through his nose before Chanyeol was on his lips again.

Chanyeol began lightly pecking at Baekhyun's lips, feeling slightly annoyed when the one under him didn't move an inch.

"You have to kiss me back, Baekhyun," he whispered against his lips. Baekhyun slowly puckered his own to kiss Chanyeol, the other smiling in amusement at how shy it felt.

Slowly they were getting more comfortable with each other as their lips began molding together. Baekhyun had eventually followed along with Chanyeol's rhythm, kissing him back properly with soft lips.

They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, five, maybe ten minutes? But the last thing on Chanyeol's mind was time as he pecked Baekhyun's lips over and over again while using his thumb to caress the boy's cheek. There was something so captivating about Baekhyun's kisses, so sweet that it had Chanyeol's head feeling light.

Baekhyun's hand snaked it's way up Chanyeol's neck and into his hair, grabbing a handful of it and making Chanyeol stay on his lips for longer than the other kisses. He let out a deep sigh as Chanyeol pressed them deeper together before releasing him again to give him a few more pecks.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun tried to speak, clearly flustered but Chanyeol didn't care. Instead he kissed his cheek as Baekhyun stumbled over his words. "C-can you use tongue...please? We've been doing this for long enough."

"This isn't enough?" Chanyeol chuckled deeply, and for a second Baekhyun had no idea who the man above him was.

"No, I mean. At the party I don't think it'll be..."

Chanyeol moved up to look down at him, and Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat as he saw how dark and lidded Chanyeol's eyes were. Never had he seen this side of Chanyeol before.

"I think...maybe we should stop. That was enough after all, I-"

Baekhyun was silenced by a finger on his lips, his eyes now wide as he stared up at the new Chanyeol above him.

"You asked me to use tongue," Chanyeol stated, "so I will."

Baekhyun was forced to roll onto his back as Chanyeol climbed above him, giving Baekhyun another small peck on the lips before smiling down at him.

"Are you getting nervous, is that why you wanted to stop?" Baekhyun didn't know how to respond, so he slowly nodded. "Don't worry, it's normal, and I promise to look after you."

"Look...after me?" Baekhyun questioned, feeling his face go beet red as Chanyeol kissed up his neck. "C-Chanyeol I don't think that's necessary-"

"Open your mouth," Chanyeol cut him off, Baekhyun immediately doing so as he felt a weird shiver go through him with Chanyeol's demanding tone. "Now stick your tongue out."

The request was weird, Baekhyun thought, but he did so anyway. A squeak left him as Chanyeol placed his thumb in his mouth and began rubbing from his lips to his pink tongue.

"Why is...why is your mouth...why have I never looked at it like this?" Chanyeol asked himself more than Baekhyun, causing Baekhyun to shudder beneath him.

Baekhyun then did something he felt oddly compelled to do, and knew he'd probably regret later. But for now, they were both saying and doing weird things, so he didn't think twice as he licked up Chanyeol's thumb.

"Oh, Jesus," Chanyeol looked broken above him, his arms looking as if they were about to collapse beneath him. Then, he roughly grabbed Baekhyun's hair and caused the boy to gasp as he forced him to tilt his head back. "Open your mouth again," Chanyeol demanded once more, Baekhyun obediently doing so.

Suddenly Chanyeol's lips were on his once more, and not even a second had passed when a tongue forced its way into Baekhyun's mouth. A wanton moan escaped him as Chanyeol rubbed their tongues together, before he hooked Baekhyun's tongue with his and began sucking on it.

Jolts of electricity were flying through Baekhyun's body with each caress of Chanyeol's wet muscle on his, with each suck Chanyeol so roughly gave him, and when Chanyeol began licking up his neck his arms automatically wrapped around the other while his hands dug themselves in coal black hair.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun began to pant out, groaning when Chanyeol bit his neck. "A mark, you-you're going to leave a mark!"

"I don't care," Chanyeol growled, purposefully sucking harder than before to make Baekhyun gasp.

This had never happened to Chanyeol before, the need to want to make someone squirm beneath him was never something Chanyeol had felt, but Baekhyun had invaded his eyes, ears and nose. The way Baekhyun stared up at him, those gorgeous sparkling orbs almost 'begging' for more. The sounds he was making, the little gasps and moans had Chanyeol weak in the knees. The way Baekhyun smelt, especially, had Chanyeol going mad. He was a mix of vanilla and sweat, which blended together so perfectly and just made a smell that was purely Baekhyun. Why Chanyeol had never noticed that before, he had no idea.

"I'm going mad," Chanyeol mouthed against Baekhyun's lips as the boy kissed him back over and over again.

"Maybe we should-" another kiss, "-we should stop?"

"That's why I'm going mad," Chanyeol panted giddily, "I don't want to stop. This was- I was only meant to show you-"

Chanyeol couldn't finish his sentence as Baekhyun bit his neck before licking a long stripe up it, feeling his pants grow tight as Baekhyun threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Oh god, Baekhyun," Chanyeol sighed as the boy sucked his neck. "I really...really want to touch you."

"Touch me?"

Instead of an answer, Baekhyun received a hand crawling up his shirt, and it was then that Baekhyun realised exactly who it was he was with.

"Wait, wait! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun immediately pushed said man off him and sat up, hurriedly pulling his shirt down with a glowing red face.

"That's not- we didn't agree on that."

Chanyeol blinked in confusion. "I thought we were-"

"Oh my god," Baekhyun blushed furiously as he looked over at Chanyeol. "Y-you're hard? Why are you hard?!"

"Why'd you lick my thumb?!" Chanyeol blushed back, trying to cover his raging boner with his shirt.

"I-I don't know? You're the one that told me to stick my tongue out! I was just following your directions!"

Chanyeol was baffled, his face blank as he tried to think of what to say back because, yes, he had told Baekhyun to do that but...why did he tell Baekhyun to do that?

"Okay I'm...I'm leaving now. Thanks for the lesson I'll t-tell you how it goes tomorrow night."

Baekhyun grabbed his school bag and quickly flattened his messy hair before hurriedly stomping out of the room, leaving Chanyeol to sit on his bed, alone, with his thoughts.

His thoughts were telling him he was right fucked.

\----

"Why am I here?" Chanyeol muttered to himself as he stood outside the music booming house, hands awkwardly shoved into pockets while standing at the door.

There were already other students either passed out on the front lawn or throwing up on it, causing a feeling of uneasiness to swell up in Chanyeol. He'd been to one or two parties before, his ex-girlfriend, Baekhyun, or both usually dragging him along to them. When he broke up with her, however, he hadn't really been to one since, and that was months ago.

Baekhyun hadn't actually invited him to this party, especially since the obnoxious clique he hung out with didn't particularly like Chanyeol, but something compelled him to come to this one. He guessed it was a feeling of worry for Baekhyun, knowing how much his friend would be teased and bullied if he made a fool of himself. There was another reason, though, but Chanyeol couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

With a languid sigh, he walked into the house. From the first step his eyes were intruded with a bunch of teenagers making out with each other, trying to step around them and keep as much distance as possible. All he wanted to do was find Baekhyun and make sure the boy would be safe for the night.

It was at a table of a loud drinking group did Chanyeol spot Baekhyun, the boy seemingly forcing a smile as he watched the others scull drink after drink. He looked so uncomfortable and out of place that Chanyeol could only pity the other. Why did he have to force himself to enjoy those situations?

"Hi," he whispered to Baekhyun as he placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the other jolt under his touch. Baekhyun's eyes noticeably widened upon turning to see Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" he gaped, the other smiling in return. "What are you doing here? And...are you wearing cologne?"

"It help keeps the alcohol smell off," Chanyeol shrugged, examining Baekhyun's face closely. "Speaking of alcohol, have you even had any? It's late in the night, I thought you'd be drunk by now."

"We're..." Baekhyun began, clearly trying to avert his eyes from Chanyeol's. "We're playing a game later and I want to be sober for it."

Chanyeol made a sound of interest, causing Baekhyun to lightly blush. He was incredibly bad with alcohol and he knew Chanyeol knew that, but it almost seemed as if Chanyeol were lightly teasing him for it.

"Look, can you get out of here? You know these guys don't like you," Baekhyun frowned, gesturing towards the others at the table.

Chanyeol chuckled when seeing the others. "Oh please, they're too drunk to even know who I am right now."

To prove his point Chanyeol greeted them kindly, receiving a loud cheer of greetings in response. Baekhyun scowled, both at the group and Chanyeol, but mostly at Chanyeol.

"Hey!" one of the guys stood on the table and yelled, the music stopping as he did so. He yelled again to effectively gain everyone's attention. "We're playing spin the bottle now, anyone who wants to play sit on the floor over there!"

A few people begun scurrying over after the announcement, Baekhyun standing up to go over and join them.

"Oh, so this was the game, huh?" Chanyeol inquired, earning a punch in the arm from Baekhyun.

"Shut up," the boy growled, "are you going to join in or not?"

"Nah, not my thing," Chanyeol claimed as he threw up his hands, but crossed his arms and smirked as he teased the smaller. "I'll watch though." Baekhyun scoffed in disbelief, about to walk off before Chanyeol stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, but is this...is this why you wanted that practice?"

Baekhyun's face immediately went red, as did Chanyeol's at the memory of yesterday's 'session'. He quickly let the other go, muttering a "Stupid question" to have Baekhyun silently agree before he scurried over to the circle.

As the bottle span Chanyeol walked around the circle, finding a space of wall to lean on and observe from. The bottle was spun by one of the groupees in the same gang as Baekhyun, the bottle eventually stopping and pointing towards a fairly attractive girl. They went at it like rampant animals, all teeth and tongue while the crowd cheered and Chanyeol crinkled his nose in disgust. High school was really something.

"How would you rate that kiss, sweety?" someone yelled as the horrendous makeout session was over, the girl giving a drunk giggle as she pretended to think about it.

"He can meet me upstairs after this, if he wants."

The crowd hollered and howled, and suddenly Chanyeol understood why Baekhyun wanted that kissing experience. They may have been drunk, but there were phone cameras everywhere, and anything said here would definitely be uploaded online for the school to see.

Bottle after bottle was spun, none of them landing on Baekhyun yet. Chanyeol kept his eye on his friend and the boy was definitely nervous, if the way he continued to rub his sweaty palms on his jeans were anything to go by. Finally, it was Baekhyun's turn to spin the bottle, and he let out a show of false confidence as his clammy hands spun the object.

It seemed to spin forever for Chanyeol, his eyes following it around and around and around until, slowly, it came to a halt and Chanyeol let out a sigh as he saw who it landed on. The girl in front of the bottle was passed out, spread on the floor unattractively, and he almost swore he could see Baekhyun sigh in relief.

"Well?" one of the guy's piped up, giving Baekhyun an expectant look.

"Well what?"

"Kiss her!"

Baekhyun's eyes widened, looking at the girl and then back to his 'friend' in disbelief.

"She's passed out! I can't do that!"

The guy scoffed and took another swig of his drink. "She's sitting in the circle, Byun. The bottle landed on her, you have to kiss her."

Baekhyun began inwardly panicking, looking around at the numerous amount of phone cameras pointing towards him. He either walked away from the situation and be made fun of, or make out with a girl who was unconscious which screamed all types of wrong. There was no ideal solution in this situation.

"Hey," a booming voice interrupted, the whole circle turning towards the source of it. Chanyeol pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against, frowning at the repulsive drunk teen across from him. "She's passed out, dude. She probably wasn't even aware she was in this circle, you know it's not right."

Baekhyun felt embarrassed for having Chanyeol take charge of the situation, but also let out a breath of relief. Everyone else knew it was wrong, Chanyeol just happened to be the one to speak up about it.

The drunk teen snickered, tilting his head to the side as he glared at Chanyeol. "Oh, Park, you're no fun. Who invited you anyway, was it Byun?"

"I invited myself," Chanyeol rebutted, making the drunk teen laugh in whatever amusement he saw.

"Always defending, always protecting," he sing-songed, confusing Chanyeol who looked towards Baekhyun, the smaller giving him a shrug in response. The drunk teen watched their interaction, seemingly intrigued by it.

"Tell you what," he spat out, pointing a finger towards the taller teen. "Byun doesn't have to do it, but that's only if you-" he moved his finger to point at Baekhyun "-make out with him instead."

A surge of panic and disbelief went through both of them, wide eyes staring each other down in shock and horror. How the situation had come to this, Chanyeol had no idea, but he sure as hell wanted to get out of it.

Yet, it was as if luck was looking down on them that day, as someone suddenly broke all tension by screaming "The cops! The cops are here!"

Suddenly the room went into a mass state of panic, and Chanyeol was shoved from side to side as people tried to escape from around him. He was saved, however, as a hand wrapped around his.

"I know a way out!" Baekhyun yelled before dragging Chanyeol with him down the basement, instructing Chanyeol to close the door behind him then run towards a small window. The two waited a while, watching as the police dragged kid after kid from the back lawn before the coast was clear. Baekhyun demanded Chanyeol give him a boost up to open the window, pushing the glass up and squirming out onto the grassy ground. He quickly turned to give Chanyeol a helping hand to climb out himself before they both managed to jump the wooden fence from the backyard, ignoring the shouts directed their way and running full bore through the mass of trees and bushes that aided in their escape.

Chanyeol didn't know what it was, maybe the initial shock or the adrenaline that ran through him, but as they continued to run he laughed. Baekhyun ended up joining him, the two of them laughing like deranged fools before eventually stopping under a tree at a park, now holding their stomachs and panting while letting out a few wheezy giggles.

"Oh my god," Chanyeol huffed, sliding down against the tree to end up sitting on the soft, grassy ground. "I haven't been that scared since mum caught me stealing her wallet from her purse."

"I know," Baekhyun slid down the tree next to Chanyeol, trying to make his giggles die down. "Are you talking about the almost kiss or the cops?"

The two broke out in laughter again, both of them feeling their bellies ache from how eventful the night turned out to be. As their laughter quieted down Baekhyun slumped against the taller, leaning his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and letting out a content sigh.

"It's fucking cold though," Baekhyun complained, hugging himself to try and keep warm.

"It is." Chanyeol wrapped an arm over Baekhyun and pulled him closer, intending it to only be a friendly gesture but feeling awkward as Baekhyun visibly tensed under the action.

The two sat in silence for a while, a sudden awkward air rising up between them. It was Baekhyun who broke it, however, with a simple question.

"Why'd you come tonight?"

"For you," Chanyeol immediately answered, quickly realising how weird that sounded. "I mean, not just for 'you' but to look out for you, you know? I was worried."

"Well, to be honest I don't know if what you did in there helped me or made it worse." Baekhyun sighed, now sitting snug in Chanyeol's side.

"I'd like to think both," Chanyeol sniffed, tightening his hold on Baekhyun as a question lingered on his mind. It wasn't really something he should ask, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Hey, in there...what would you have done?"

Baekhyun stiffened, now digging his face into Chanyeol. "I...I didn't want to kiss her, that would've been all kinds of wrong. So..."

"So you would've kissed me," Chanyeol finished for him, not seeing Baekhyun's cheeks blush bright red.

"It was only a game, Chanyeol, it wasn't serious."

Chanyeol sighed, "Too bad you couldn't use your newly required kissing skills though."

"Just shut up," Baekhyun smiled, closing his eyes in content as he listened to Chanyeol's steady breathing. He was disturbed from his comfort, however, as he felt a pair of eyes staring into him. When he looked up, he shuddered, the bright moonlight allowing for Baekhyun to see Chanyeol's dark eyes.

It was that same look, the look Chanyeol had when kissing him for the first time. Baekhyun wasn't sure how to handle this situation, but his breath caught in his throat as his chin was softly grabbed between a finger and a thumb.

"Do you wanna use them now?"

Baekhyun wanted to ask why, but he couldn't speak. He was too entranced by Chanyeol, too caught in his gaze and in his smell. It must've been the cologne that made his head go all foggy, but before he could think about it, a pair of lips were suddenly on his.

Chanyeol let the kiss linger for a moment before releasing Baekhyun's lips, only to start giving them a few light pecks. Baekhyun felt impatient, however, and grabbed the back of Chanyeol's head to force him into a deeper kiss.

Chanyeol let out a sigh through his nose, automatically opening his mouth when feeling a tongue poke at his bottom lip. Baekhyun couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as their tongues hit, Chanyeol tilting the boy's head up so he could slide his tongue down further.

Neither of them wanted to break from each other and neither of them spoke. The only sounds the two of them made were wet, sloppy kissing ones with a few muffled moans. Chanyeol moved his hand to the back of Baekhyun's neck, trying to hold him steady as he massaged the back of Baekhyun's mouth with his tongue, causing the boy to whimper lightly.

Baekhyun tasted so good, like nothing Chanyeol had tasted before. He couldn't help but let out more than a few wanton moans as he explored Baekhyun's mouth, wanting to go deeper and taste more than he had before.

When Chanyeol broke them apart Baekhyun whined in protest, trying to pull Chanyeol back down to his lips but failing miserably as Chanyeol tried to speak.

"Baekhyun, sit on my lap. Please."

He sounded breathless, Baekhyun noticed, but the boy didn't think about that too much as he shifted his position to sit on Chanyeol with legs either side of Chanyeol's own. It was as if his body had a mind of its own.

Suddenly Chanyeol was kissing him again, and with more passion than before. He raked his large hands up Baekhyun's slender waist and up to his back, before moving them back down to go under his shirt and touch cool skin. Baekhyun moaned into Chanyeol's mouth as the boy rubbed two large thumbs over his now hardening nipples, separating from his mouth just to dig his face into Chanyeol's neck.

"Can you feel me getting hard?" Chanyeol panted.

Baekhyun panted back a soft "Yes" and gasped as Chanyeol thrusted his hips up into Baekhyun's own.

"And it's not grossing you out?" Baekhyun shook his head, Chanyeol feeling the movement on his neck and smiling giddily. "I don't know why I'm hard, I don't think I should be."

"I-I am too," Baekhyun stuttered, yelping as Chanyeol groped his forming hard on through his pants, as if to make sure.

"Shit," Chanyeol cursed, biting into Baekhyun's neck and making the boy moan. Chanyeol had already left a mark there yesterday, and it was fortunate Baekhyun could easily cover it up, but now the thought of Chanyeol leaving a mark seemed to only turn Baekhyun on more.

It was when Chanyeol tried to unbuckle his belt, however, that made Baekhyun grab Chanyeol's hands to stop them.

"Chanyeol, w-what-"

"Just let me," Chanyeol begged, thrusting his hips up again to rub their clothed hard on’s together, effectively making Baekhyun moan. "Just let me touch you, you can touch me as well if you want."

"We're in a park, Chanyeol," Baekhyun tried to clarify, attempting to keep a steady head in the situation. "I'm not saying yes but, if you want we...we can go back to mine."

Chanyeol groaned, letting his head fall back against the tree in annoyance. Baekhyun sighed and grabbed both of his cheeks to plant one more kiss on the boy's lips, making it come to a stop as he felt Chanyeol's hands try to feel up his ass.

"O-okay, back to mine," Baekhyun blushed fiercely, standing up to offer a hand to Chanyeol. "But remember, I didn't say yes."

"Right" Chanyeol mumbled, feeling dazed as he took Baekhyun's hand.

Why he suddenly felt the need to touch Baekhyun everywhere and anywhere, he had no idea, but there was one thing he knew for certain.

Chanyeol was very, very excited.

\----

It was late when Baekhyun and Chanyeol arrived at the Byun household, almost three in the morning. Without hesitating Baekhyun unlocked the door and walked inside to turn on the lights, Chanyeol walking in behind him and looking around warily.

"Won't your parents hear you?" he questioned, voice slightly above a whisper.

"Mum's at a friend's for the night and dad's out of town with my brother to help him move into his new apartment. It's only us home."

Chanyeol let out a hum in thought, closing the door behind him while staring at Baekhyun who was getting a glass of water.

"Do you want a drink?" the smaller asked, turning around to see Chanyeol approaching him.

The taller teen grabbed the glass out of Baekhyun's hand and placed it on the kitchen bench, causing the other to furrow his brow before his eyes widened at a pair of lips pressing against his own. There was a muffled sound of shock when Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up to make him sit on the bench, making sure to not disconnect their lips while doing so.

Baekhyun tried to push Chanyeol back but the taller only persisted, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun to bring their bodies closer together. With a sound of protest and a rough push, Baekhyun finally managed to get Chanyeol off his lips, the two breathless and panting.

"Just w-wait...wait, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol licked his lips, desperately wanting to place them back on Baekhyun's as he glanced between them and Baekhyun's nervous eyes.

"You can't...we can't just...I don't know what happened in your room and under the tree but I think we need to talk about it." Baekhyun stuttered, his ears tinted red.

"Why?" Chanyeol questioned, rubbing circles on Baekhyun's hips and smiling as the boy visibly shivered.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and dropped his head on the teen's shoulder, too shy to make eye contact. "W-we're friends I just...we've never done these things before. Why now?"

"We can do these things and still be friends, Baekhyun." Chanyeol smiled, now caressing Baekhyun's thighs. "Just don't think about it too much."

"I can't, I can't stop thinking about it," the smaller shook his head, tightening his hold around Chanyeol. "And the way you...your eyes when we do these things. You're not..."

"I'm not what?" Chanyeol furrowed his brow, now leaning back to look at Baekhyun. The boy kept his eyes down though, trying desperately to not make eye contact.

"You're not...l-looking at me normally. The look you give me it's..." Baekhyun let out a deep breath, finally looking up to unsurely stare into Chanyeol's eyes. "I don't think it's a friend look, Chanyeol."

There was a heavy silence between them, Chanyeol searching Baekhyun's eyes as he brought his hands up to cup the boy's face before saying:

"Maybe it's not."

Chanyeol slowly leaned forward, capturing Baekhyun's lips for the hundredth time. Baekhyun's eyes were slightly open and lidded, moving his mouth along with Chanyeol's open mouthed kisses while still trying to figure out the situation with his cloudy mind. His body felt hot, far too hot. It felt like something was clawing under his skin, making him squirm and groan as Chanyeol tightly gripped his ass before sliding his hands to his thighs to rub them tentatively.

Chanyeol moved back, smiling at how dazed Baekhyun looked. He continued to rub the boy's thighs as he asked, "Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?"

Baekhyun couldn't concentrate on words, on sounds; he could only concentrate on Chanyeol. The feeling of the other's large hands massaging his thighs, slowly moving to his jean's button to undo it, made his skin tingle as he swayed lightly from side to side on the kitchen bench.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol questioned, said teen moving to grip the taller's shoulders to steady himself.

"What was...question?" Baekhyun was breathy, sounding as if he had no idea where he was.

"A blowjob, Baekhyun, have you ever gotten one?" Chanyeol asked once more, his fingers still on Baekhyun's zipper.

The boy responded by shaking his head, Chanyeol slowly leaning forward to make their foreheads touch.

"Do you want one?"

Chanyeol's lips were close, that's all Baekhyun could focus on. He knew he didn't have anything to drink, so why the hell did he feel so lightheaded? Chanyeol had asked a question, what was it...blowjobs? A blowjob from Chanyeol? That sounded nice, really nice.

"Mhm" Baekhyun hummed, nodding his head slightly as he leaned forward to kiss Chanyeol languidly.

The taller sighed, undoing Baekhyun's zipper as their tongues tangled together. He began sliding the boy's pants down, having to make Baekhyun hop a few times on the kitchen bench so he could shuffle them down to his ankles. They didn't have to pull his pants down all the way, but when Chanyeol peeked down to see all of Baekhyun's thighs exposed, he couldn't help but let out a grunt of appreciation as he grabbed a large chunk of them to make Baekhyun squeak.

Chanyeol moved from Baekhyun's lips to his neck, biting and licking as the smaller craned his neck back and gribbed Chanyeol's shoulders harshly. He noticed Baekhyun had begun tugging at his shirt, moving back to raise an eyebrow at the boy.

"Do you want it off?"

Baekhyun sat still for a moment. "I...I don't know?"

Chanyeol grinned and stripped the shirt from his body anyway, snickering at Baekhyun's wide eyes scanning his torso. It seemed the boy's hands had a mind of their own, immediately reaching forward to caress Chanyeol. There was so much bare skin, so much to touch, and Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from pulling Chanyeol in to bite his bare shoulder before pecking it softly and moving down to bite at a nipple.

"Shit, Baekhyun..." Chanyeol moaned, slowly pushing the hazy eyed boy away. "I'm meant to be focusing on you right now..."

Baekhyun's eyes followed as Chanyeol moved down to get on his knees, the two keeping eye contact as the taller bit at Baekhyun's hard on through his too tight briefs. The boy moaned as he instinctively thrusted up, squeezing his eyes closed when Chanyeol slowly pulled his underwear down.

Baekhyun's hard on sprung out, admittedly not too big but still a fair size. Even through Chanyeol's hazy state he couldn't help but sigh in relief at that, not having given a blowjob before but knowing the technicalities behind it. If he had to do this to anyone else, itd be gross, but seeing Baekhyun's cock just made him lick his lips.

"Hey," Chanyeol spoke, looking up at Baekhyun's still closed eyes, "look at me."

Baekhyun's eyes immediately opened, the boy letting out a shuddering breath when seeing Chanyeol's staring directly into him. It was when Chanyeol slowly started moving closer, when his breath was feathering Baekhyun's hard on before his mouth encased the tip that Baekhyun let out an open mouthed moan as Chanyeol still stared right at him. 

Chanyeol's gaze was intense, already moving down Baekhyun's dick to try and take the whole thing. The need to gag was strong, but Chanyeol fought through it and relaxed his jaw to slide all of Baekhyun's cock in his mouth. Baekhyun couldn't keep the eye contact going, tilting his head back to lean against the kitchen wall and gasping as Chanyeol sucked harshly.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun panted, grabbing Chanyeol's black locks like his life depended on it. "Chanyeol, oh my god!"

His back arched as Chanyeol begun to move, quickly bobbing his head up and down while still staring up at Baekhyun to admire his pleasure-ridden face. Chanyeol could feel his own face flush, thinking he could get used to doing this. Baekhyun tasted wonderful, moving his tongue to wrap around Baekhyun's cock and licking up all the precum that leaked out of it.

He wrapped his arms under and around Baekhyun's bare thighs to swallow more, his nose now buried in the other's trimmed pubes. Chanyeol couldn't help but let out a deep moan, strangely loving the feeling of Baekhyun's dick down his throat.

When popping off of the teen's dick to breathe, Baekhyun practically whimpered and instinctively tried to push Chanyeol back down.

"You can fuck my mouth, Baekhyun" he suggested, voice husky and eyes lidded.

Baekhyun looked down at the other, biting his lip as Chanyeol kept his mouth wide open while hovering over Baekhyun's dick, his tongue pressed up against the underside of it, readily inviting it in.

Without a second thought, Baekhyun roughly jerked Chanyeol's head down while thrusting his hips up, causing the teen to shudder as his cock was immediately encased in the wet heat.

"Fuck," Baekhyun groaned, gripping Chanyeol's head tight as he forced him to move while roughly thrusting his hips up in time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Chanyeol let Baekhyun take control, gagging slightly every so often but still feeling himself leaking through his jeans as Baekhyun face fucked him. He quickly unbuckled himself to shove a hand down his own pants, rubbing his own dick as his mouth continued to be stuffed over and over again. He didn't understand why it felt so good, but having Baekhyun squeeze his legs and thighs around his head made his hips jerk forward as he moaned.

"Chanyeol, I'm gonna- I can't keep-" Baekhyun sputtered, still thrusting hard and fast into Chanyeol's mouth.

Chanyeol immediately understood, hallowing his cheeks and sucking as he moved his hand back under Baekhyun's thigh to grip him tight. There was a strangled cry released from the smaller as he buried himself as deep as he could and came, his whole body spasming from the intensity of it.

Baekhyun's cum hit the back of Chanyeol's throat, Chanyeol readily swallowing all of it and humming. Yet, all his mind yelled was more, more, more, and even when Baekhyun was milked dry he continued to suck harshly.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol- ah! W-wait just- AH!"

Baekhyun couldn't speak, too oversensitive as Chanyeol kept sucking him off. His cock was still hard and still buried down Chanyeol's throat, the overstimulation causing him to squirm viciously. But Chanyeol gripped his thighs tight, making sure Baekhyun couldn't escape him no matter how much he tried to jerk away.

Baekhyun was practically screaming, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was pulling Chanyeol's hair so tight he was worried he'd rip it out, but Chanyeol didn't let up, instead sucking harder.

"Please! Chanyeol, p-please!" Baekhyun sobbed, his whole body burning from the strange sensation.

Chanyeol didn't let up, though, and sat up slightly to get Baekhyun's cock deeper, deeper, deeper. Baekhyun couldn't speak, he could barely breathe, only able to sob parts of Chanyeol's name out.

Baekhyun's whole body tensed again and Chanyeol quickly pushed his own pants and underwear down, letting his painfully hard dick spring free. Finally, he released Baekhyun from his mouth and stood up, pressing their erections together as he wrapped a large hand around them and rubbed hastily. Baekhyun cried out again but was quickly silenced by Chanyeol forcefully grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their mouth's together, the kiss far too open and sloppy but neither of them caring.

With a few more rough tugs the two of them came, both letting out loud moans. Chanyeol moved both hands to Baekhyun's face as he kissed the boy furiously, making Baekhyun bang back against the kitchen wall as their cocks pressed together. Baekhyun's shirt was drenched in semen by the time they finished their orgasms, but neither cared as Chanyeol kept licking into his friend's mouth.

The kiss eventually slowed and Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol moved to his neck, sucking and kissing the milky skin softly.

"O-okay, Chanyeol," Baekhyun smiled blissfully, trying to push the man off him. "You can stop now, you can stop."

Chanyeol let out a whine of protest, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and burying his face in the teen's neck to keep nipping at his skin. Baekhyun smiled as moved his hand up to Chanyeol's hair, threading his fingers through it tenderly.

"Wow, you're suddenly very needy," he panted out, still blinking the tears out of his wet eyes.

Chanyeol didn't say anything, instead moving back to kiss the tears from Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, "but it felt good?"

"Yes," Baekhyun sighed, "very good."

Chanyeol sighed in content and kissed Baekhyun once more, Baekhyun kissing back before feeling the other try to tongue at his mouth again.

"Okay, okay," Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh. "No more, Yeol, you wore me out."

With a pout Chanyeol buried his face back into Baekhyun's neck, keeping them both squeezed tightly together. He didn't want to let Baekhyun go, and Baekhyun couldn't help chuckling because of it.

"Let's stay like this," Chanyeol muttered, his voice muffled.

"But Chanyeol," Baekhyun started teasingly, "friends don't do this kind of thing."

There was a long silence before Chanyeol squeezed Baekhyun tighter and mumbled, "Shut up."

Baekhyun couldn't help bursting out in loud fits of laughter.


End file.
